The Day That Never Comes
by Arles-Junini
Summary: Aquel día que prometiste... Un día que nunca llegará. / Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas - One-shot /•Kardia x Dégel• /


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen.

Un pequeño one-shot para relajar tensiones. Espero les guste ;)

* * *

 **The Day That Never Comes**

•Kardia x Dégel•

* * *

Recuerdo aquello como si hubiera pasado... No ayer, no, no. Como si hubiese pasado hace tan solo unas horas. O quizás menos, a pesar de que van alrededor de siete meses desde lo sucedido.

Recuerdo que te veía sentado bajo aquel árbol, como siempre, leyendo alguno de los estúpidos libros que tanto te gustaban.

¿Te he dicho ya que los odio?

Siempre te ves tan feliz con ellos, cuando te enfrascas en tu lectura con tal concentración que me causan celos. A mí nunca me has prestado tal atención. Pero a esos mugrosos fajos de papeles los tienes como objetos de adoración.

Pero obviando ese asunto, recuerdo haberme acercado a ti. Ese día me había decidido. Te invitaría a salir sí o sí.

Y tú aceptarías sí o sí.

Caso contrario te secuestraría y te obligaría a ir a nuestra cita.

 _ **Cita.**_

Esa palabra me causaba escalofríos. Nunca buscaba relaciones serias, pero si se trataba de ti, la cosa iba distinta. No sé qué habías hecho en mí, pero me tenías hechizado.

Sí, sí, podría sonar como un idiota enamorado, pero así era la situación. Tú tenías la mala costumbre de meterte en mis pensamientos cada hora del día. Aunque no supieras que lo hacías. Pero ese no es el punto. Lo hacías y eso es lo que cuenta.

Apartaste tu mirada de aquel fastidioso libro, y me dedicaste tu atención a mí. Me observabas curioso, como tratando de descifrar lo que te diría, ya que te había adelantado que era algo de suma importancia.

— Si tiene algo que ver con tus manzanas, o que quieres que te prepare algún dulce con ellas, déjame decirte que...

— Sal conmigo. — Te corté antes de que siguieras hablando.

Me miraste con una mueca de ligero asombro, como si no creyeras lo que te acababa de pedir. Yo solo atiné a fruncir el ceño. Por un momento me pareció que te ibas a reír, y ya estaba listo para soltarte un repertorio de lindas palabras —sí, claro— y decirte que te obligaría a salir conmigo, cuando tú solo sonreíste y me dijiste:

— Ya te habías tardado, Kardia. Pensé que sería yo quien terminaría por dar el primer paso. —

Recuerdo que me sorprendí mucho cuando dijiste eso. Incluso tenía la boca abierta. Escuché tu suave risa a los pocos segundos, lo cual me dejó más embobado de lo que estaba.

Realmente me traes loco por ti, Dégel.

— Te espero mañana por la mañana, a las 10 en la cafetería que está frente a la biblioteca. No llegues tarde. —

Esas fueron tus palabras antes de levantarte para retirarte del lugar e ir de regreso a clases. Pero no te iba a dejar marchar así como así. No después de la declaración velada que había en tus palabras.

Tenía que robarte un beso en ese momento. Tomé tu brazo y te jalé hacia mí. Lo hice lo más rápido que pude para evitar alguna especie de rechazo de tu parte. Aunque al final pareciste darte cuenta de ello, y lo que terminé besando fue el libro que interpusiste entre los dos.

— Mañana. — Dijiste mientras veía en tus labios formarse una sonrisa que no supe descifrar qué significaba. — Mañana será el día en el que podremos compartir un beso. —

Y me dejaste ahí parado, en shock después de escucharte decir tal cosa.

Me dejaste emocionado.

En realidad, mientras divagaba en la noche, me di cuenta de que no te quería.

Yo te amaba, Dégel.

No podía dormir de la emoción, y al final, a la madrugada logré conciliar el sueño.

Recuerdo haber soñado contigo esa noche. Y hubiese sido un hermoso sueño, de no haber sido por un pequeño detalle.

Tú llorabas.

No entendía muy bien las cosas que decías. Tus sollozos eran fuertes, y te impedían articular bien las frases.

Te abracé con fuerza, y tú susurraste a mi oído algo que entendí a la perfección:

—Je t'aime. — Tu voz había dejado de temblar por un momento, mientras me decías aquello. Escucharte hablar en tu lengua materna logró sacarme una sonrisa, y a la vez un gesto de preocupación. Tu voz nuevamente se había quebrado cuando repetiste lo siguiente: — Je t'aime, mon amour. —

Después de ello, sentí que te separabas de mi abrazo, y al instante noté que tus labios estaban sobre los míos. Era un beso suave, casto, cargado de sentimientos.

Tus labios eran suaves, justo como los imaginaba. Pero estaban fríos, al igual que todo tu cuerpo. Era como si el calor te hubiese abandonado.

 _Je t'aime, Kardia. Ne m'oublie pas._

Desperté a eso de las 8, y con una extraña sensación en el pecho, pero le resté importancia. No quería que nada arruinara mi día. El día que pasaría contigo.

Bajé a desayunar, y recuerdo haber visto a Milo, mi hermano menor, murmurando algo con Camus, el hermano menor de Dégel y mejor amigo de Milo, mientras lo consolaba. Aunque él también se encontraba igual, por lo que se veía.

Camus lloraba, y eso era demasiado extraño. Es decir, ese niño es un témpano de hielo. Nada lograría sacarle lágrimas de esa forma.

— ¿Qué sucede, paletita? — Le decía así de cariño. Después de todo, era como una paleta de hielo, al fin y al cabo.

— Dé...Dégel... — Decía mientras trataba de controlar la hipadera que le daba por el llanto.— Dégel... — Y volvió a estallar en llanto. — Dé...Dégel... — Milo trataba de consolarlo para que dejase de llorar, pero no parecía estar funcionando y yo ya estaba empezando a exasperarme. ¿Qué había pasado?

Tenía un mal presentimiento de ello.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Dégel? — Me animé a preguntar, logrando que el pequeño llorase más fuerte.

Al cabo de varios minutos pareció calmarse, y fue ahí que me contestó. Hubiese deseado que no lo hiciera.

— Fue atropellado... — Decía entre sollozos. — Mi hermano... Está muerto...

Me quedé quieto en mi lugar. Milo lloraba en silencio, aunque trataba de hacerse el fuerte para darle apoyo a Camus.

— ¿Qué dices? Esas bromas no son graciosas, Camus. — Lo reprendí, enviándole una mirada de advertencia.

— ¡¿Crees que Camus lloraría si fuera una simple broma?! — Me gritó Milo.

Tenía razón. Camus no llegaría a esos extremos por una broma.

La respiración se me cortó, y mi corazón dio un vuelco doloroso. No quería creer que eso fuera real. Simplemente no podía ser cierto.

Salí de la casa así como estaba, en pijama, y corrí hacia la de Dégel, que quedaba a tan solo un par de cuadras de la mía.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando, antes de llegar, ví salir de ahí al padre de Dégel, el señor Krest.

Llevaba un traje negro... Y se notaba claramente que había estado llorando.

Incluso ahora derramaba lágrimas.

No sabía qué pensar. Después de todo, el señor Krest era otro témpano de hielo. No mostraba sus emociones por nada del mundo, y sólo habían dos razones por las cuales él sonreía, lloraba, se enojaba, y mostraba cualquier otra emoción o expresión. Y esas razones se llamaban: Camus y Dégel.

Aquello despejaba por completo mis dudas, todo tenía sentido.

— No puede ser cierto... —

 _«Mañana. Mañana será el día en el que podremos compartir un beso.»_

Grité con fuerza. Maldije al destino. Si es que eso a lo que llaman destino era el culpable de todo.

Dolía. Dolía demasiado.

Ya no te escucharía reprenderme. Tampoco reír. Ni leer.

No estarías más.

Ese día... que se suponía que sería el inicio de todo, fue más bien un final.

Un final de algo que nunca inició.

Y así, el día que prometió ser el mejor, terminó siendo el día en que no fue.

* * *

¿A que no se esperaban la muerte de Dég? :v

Bueno, yo tampoco. ._.

Simplemente salió.

Sorry, but not sorry :v Tenía que hacerlo. Así me quito el estrés. —Huye antes de que le lancen una chancla.— [?]

Thanks for watching~


End file.
